Be My Valentine Forever
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Nr.2 of the "Popping the Question" series. Gii invites Takumi to spend Valentine's day at a small luxurious onsen resort with him, somewhere in the mountains. He has a few surprises in store to make this a Valentine's Day that Takumi will never forget.
1. Be My Valentine Forever, part 1

**Be My Valentine Forever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Takumi-kun series or any of the characters**.**

**Summary: **This is the second story of the "Popping the Question" Set. I planned it as a one-shot, but the story turned out to be longer than I expected. So, Im going to upload it in two parts.

Gii invites Takumi to spend Valentie's Day with him in a small luxurious onsen resort somewhere in the mountains. A fluffy romantic story about how these two lovebirds spend this special day, including a few surprises Gii has in store for his beloved boyfriend to make this a Valentine's day he'll never forget.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon and Takumi sat at his desk in room 270, books and notes spread out in front of him. There was going to be one more university entrance exam at the end of the month, but somehow the ebony-haired student couldn't really focus on his studies. Instead he was staring out the window, chewing absentmindedly on his pen, completely lost in thought. 'Next Saturday is Valentine's Day. I'd like to spend it with Gii, but…'<p>

"Konnichiwa Hayama-san," the voice of Shingyouji Kanemitsu brought him back to reality. Takumi jumped a bit at the sudden mentioning of his name. "Gomen, Hayama-san," Shingyouji apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check if Arata-san is in." "No problem," Takumi replied, smiling mildly. "I'm sorry, but Misu-kun isn't here. He went out about two hours ago, saying something about research at the library. Why don't you go and look for him?" "No, if he's studying I don't want to bother him," the younger boy sighed. "It's just that Arata-san is so busy recently that I barely get to see him."

"I know how you feel, Shingyouji-kun," Takumi said sympathetically. "It's pretty much the same for Gii and me. We haven't met for about two weeks. With the graduation coming up, center exam, final exams and university entrance exams we've been so caught up in our studies that we hadn't much time for anything else. I miss him terribly." Shingyouji nodded his understanding. "But at least, starting next week, you won't have to attend any classes," he mused. "Since you're a third year student your final day of classes is going to be next Friday, right? So, from next Saturday onwards you'll have more time again for meetings with Gii."

"I'm not so sure about that," Takumi answered hesitantly. "After all, there's still the problem with the freshmen. Even now Gii and I have to be careful and we can't let our guard down. It's hard especially now with Valentine's Day being just around the corner," his voice trailed off and he sighed dejectedly. "Right now I'm not even sure if it'll be possible for us to meet. Those sophomores are going to be all over him and he'll have to keep away from me. How about you and Misu-kun?"

Shingyouji snorted. "I bought him his favorite chocolates and I'd really like to go out on a romantic date with him, since it's going to be our first Valentine's Day as a couple. But you know Arata-san, he's not exactly the romantic type." Takumi chuckled lightly. "True, but I'm sure he'll reserve that day for you and I wouldn't be surprised if he came up with something special," he said as he placed a hand on his kouhai's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I hope so," Shinyouji sighed. "Anyway Hayama-san, I don't want to keep you away from your studies any longer. Please tell Arata-san that I've stopped by." With that he made his way to the door and Takumi was alone with his thoughts again.

Later that afternoon Takumi went for a walk around the campus. The conversation with Shingyouji hadn't done much to help his concentration and he hoped that some fresh air would clear his head. He silently berated himself for fussing that much over Valentine's Day when there were so many, far more important things to consider. The black-haired student was about to return to his room when he ran into Akaike Shouzo, the president of the disciplinary committee.

"Konnichiwa Hayama, fancy meeting you here," he greeted friendly. "I was just on my way to pay you a visit." "Eh," Takumi answered in surprise. "Why? Did anything happen," he asked cautiously. "No, everything's alright, so don't worry," Akaike replied with a light chuckle. "I just wanted to give you a message from your beloved boyfriend." "Eh, really," Takumi beamed and his dark brown eyes lit up immediately. Akaike nodded and couldn't help but smile at Takumi's reaction to his words. "Gii asked me to tell you to visit him in his room tonight after dinner."

"Thanks Akaike-kun," the ebony-haired boy said, smiling widely. "Could you tell Gii that I'll definitely come to see him tonight?" "Will do," the head of the disciplinary committee replied with a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I should consider taking money for this," he huffed. "Ever since the beginning of this school year I've been playing messenger boy for the two of you." Takumi smiled apologetically at his and Gii's friend. "I know it has been very troublesome, but you've been a great support. You're the best, Akaike-kun."

"Don't mention it, Hayama," the other boy sighed. "I did what was necessary. What kind of friend would I be, if I wouldn't support you and Gii under the current circumstances." With a gentle smile he placed his hand on Takumi's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze before he walked away. Takumi stared after his friend's retreating back, his lips curled up in a beautiful radiant smile. The thought of finally meeting Gii after two weeks caused his heart to flutter and sighing happily he made his way back to his dorm.

Gii sat on the sofa in his room, a book in his hands. His eyes wandered repeatedly over to the clock on the side table and with every passing minute he found that he had greater difficulties to concentrate on reading. When he finally heard the eagerly anticipated knock around 8pm, he shot up and almost bolted for the door. Sure enough there stood Takumi smiling shyly at him. "Konbanwa." "Konbanwa Takumi," Gii replied smiling happily as he pulled his boyfriend into the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as it was locked securely, he pulled the other boy into his arms. Takumi returned the hug and sighing contently, he rested his head against Gii's shoulder.

"I missed you," Gii breathed softly into his lover's ear. A delicious shiver ran down Takumi's spine as he felt Gii's warm breath tickling the skin below his ear. "I missed you too," he replied huskily and raised his head to face his boyfriend. Their eyes met and smiling warmly Gii ran the back of his hand over Takumi's cheek in a sweet caress as he slowly inched closer until his lips brushed softly against his lover's. Takumi's eyes drifted shut and returning the kiss passionately, he let his hands travel over Gii's muscular chest before he let them settle at the nape of his boyfriend's neck. He sighed in pleasure as their kiss deepened, Gii tightening his embrace. When they finally pulled away, their cheeks were flushed and their breaths heavy.

"Takumi," Gii gasped, slowly trailing the contours of his lover's face. "I'd like to talk with you about something." "What is it," The black-haired boy asked hesitantly and leaned back a bit. "I want to talk with you about next Saturday, Valentine's Day," Gii replied with a smile and Takumi's eyes went wide with surprise. "I don't want to spend that day at Shidou or anywhere near it. I want to take you somewhere, where we can celebrate that day without being disturbed, to a place where it's just you and me."

"Gii," Takumi whispered tenderly, his beautiful dark eyes gleaming with joy. "My parents' friends run a small, luxurious high class ryokan in the mountains as their side business. It's a quiet secluded place with a stunningly beautiful outdoor onsen," Gii explained excitedly. "There are only a few rooms, which can only be reserved by a selected number of people and the staff is very friendly. Next Friday will be our last day of classes and I think we can afford to take a weekend off from studying. So what do you say Takumi, should I give them a call and make a reservation for us?"

The ebony-haired boy nodded eagerly and with a beautiful smile gracing his features, he placed a loving feathery kiss on the handsome upper-class man's lips. The thought of spending a whole weekend alone with Gii made his heart flutter with happiness and left him feeling all fuzzy inside. "I can't wait," he said softly. "Me neither," Gii replied as he gently brushed away Takumi's bangs from his forehead. "Na Takumi, will I get some Valentine's chocolates from you," he asked curiously.

Takumi smiled mischievously and tilting his head, he placed a finger upon his lips as if carefully contemplating Gii's question. "Maybe," he finally answered playfully. "What," Gii exclaimed and pouted. "Am I not your loving and devoted boyfriend? And I might not even receive any chocolates from the object of my affection," he asked, feigning hurt. "It seems I have to persuade you that I deserve to be showered with chocolates." "And how exactly are you planning on doing this," Takumi asked innocently, his lips curled up in a sweet smile.

"For now I thought about something like this," Gii whispered seductively and began to trail Takumi's ear teasingly with the tip of his tongue. "Or this," he murmured, gently sucking and nibbling his lover's earlobe. Takumi took in a sharp breath as he felt a delicious tingle spreading slowly through his whole body. Gii continued his caresses and trailed heated kisses down Takumi's neck. He gently gripped his lover's soft strands, forcing his head back, exposing the boy's throat to his mercy.

Takumi gasped out as he felt Gii softly biting his sensitive skin. "Ah!" With one last teasing bite Gii slowly began to kiss his way back up to Takumi's mouth. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered against his beloved's lips, his voice raspy with desire. The ebony-haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly and for a moment the two lovers remained motionless, staring into each other's eyes, smiling affectionately before finally melting into each other's arms as their lips came together for another deep ardent kiss.

Valentine's Day dawned brightly, not a single cloud veiled the clear blue sky. Takumi waited outside the school gates, glancing at his watch that showed 8:50am. He was a little too early, but he just hadn't been able to stay in his room any longer. Gii showed up only five minutes later, a bright smile radiating from his handsome face. "Ohayo Takumi," he exclaimed cheerfully and pulled the other boy close to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Are you ready to go?" Takumi nodded eagerly. "As ready as can be." "Good," Gii chuckled and held out his hand in invitation. Blushing lightly Takumi laced his fingers with Gii's and hand in hand they walked down to the bus stop.

When they reached their destination about two hours later Takumi's eyes went wide at the sight that unfolded before him. Huddled against the slope of a mountain range was a small village. Traditional Japanese houses framed winding narrow streets, the snow glistened beautifully in the sun that had risen high into the blue sky and the air was crisp and clear. "Wow, this is absolutely breathtaking," Takumi said softly, his eyes sparkling with delight. "I'm glad you like it," Gii answered with a smile.

"It's so quiet and serene," the ebony-haired boy marveled and closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment. Gii gazed at his boyfriend with adoration, totally captivated by the boy's innocent beauty. Takumi's lips were slightly parted, the sun reflected gently in his dark hair and a relaxed peaceful expression graced his soft handsome features. To Gii it was an amazing sight and he silently thanked the heavens that Takumi's heart belonged to him. After a few moments Takumi opened his eyes again only to find Gii staring at him.

"What," he asked innocently. "Nothing," the handsome upper-class man replied nonchalantly. "Am I not allowed to look at my very handsome boyfriend?" Takumi smiled shyly at his lover's compliment and he felt his cheeks growing red. Over the last two years he had gotten used to and had learned to enjoy those words of affection and appreciation he often received from Gii when they were alone. However, he still found it difficult sometimes to deal with these compliments, especially when they came out of the blue like only a moment ago. "G-Gii," he stammered and cast his eyes. Sensing his discomfort, Gii placed a hand on Takumi's shoulders and squeezed it gently, chuckling lightly.

"How do feel about a second breakfast or brunch," he asked casually as if nothing had happened and Takumi eased up immediately. "That sounds great," he beamed, locking eyes with his boyfriend again. "Do you have any special place in mind?" The handsome upper-class man nodded eagerly. "There's a very cozy little restaurant a few minutes' walk from here," he explained as he took Takumi's hand in his and started to walk. "My parents and I used to go there quite often when we were guests at the ryokan and the food at that place is incredibly delicious." 'Oh Gii, you and your love for food,' Takumi thought smiling to himself as he fell into pace next to his lover.

"Gochisousama deshita," Gii said and put down his chopsticks with a content sigh. "I'm full." "Me too," Takumi answered chuckling. "And the food was indeed very good." "So, what do you want to do next," Gii asked curiously. "It's still early." "I don't know," the black-haired boy replied thoughtfully. "You know the area best. What options do we have?" "We could either stay here and explore the village or I can call the ryokan and ask them to send someone down to pick us up," Gii explained. "How far is the ryokan from here," Takumi asked in surprise. "On foot it'll take us about forty minutes to get there," the other boy replied. "But like I told you before, this is a very special ryokan and they offer a pick-up service for their guests."

Takumi nodded his understanding. "Gii, if you don't mind I'd like to walk there and enjoy the snow and the winter landscape," he said after a brief moment of silence. "Back home in Shizuoka I never had the chance to do so." Hearing that, it was Gii's turn to be surprised. "Are you trying to tell me that you never experienced anything like this," he asked wide-eyed, motioning to the snowy landscape outside the window. Takumi slowly shook his head. "But as far as I know Shizuoka has some mountain areas and winter sport resorts, hasn't it?"

"That's correct, but when I was a child my family never went to the mountains in winter," the ebony-haired boy explained with a sad sigh. "Because of my brother's delicate health, our parents were worried that he might catch a serious cold or something and that activities like skiing or even sledding would be too strenuous for his weak heart…" his voice trailed off. Gii remained silent for a while and the sadness he could see in Takumi's dark eyes tore his heart. "Alright, then let's walk to the ryokan and explore the area a bit," he finally said, an idea forming in his head. "I'd also like to take you to my favorite place. I used to call it my secret hideaway." "That sounds exciting," Takumi replied, his eyes lighting up again. Gii smiled warmly in response. "Then get ready, I'll just call the ryokan to send someone down to pick up our luggage from here," he said and excused himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm still doing some editing on part 2. I'll upload it next weekend.  
>Do you want me to include a smexy scene, similar to the one in 'Always Be With You'? Leave a review or comment and let me know!<br>You have one week to decide...Every vote counts!


	2. Be My Valentine Forever, part 2

**A/N:** Sorry everybody for the late update, but I was literally drowning in work these days. Anyway, here's the second part of 'Be My Valentine Forever' and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
>As for the smexy scene: Most of the reviewers voted 'yes' and I wrote it. However, after re-reading the whole story I felt that it didn't fit into the story. So I left out a big part of it and decided to keep only the beginning and the end, which gives that part of the story an erotic and romantic touch or at least I hope so.<br>But I also know that most of us, including me can't get enough of smexy stuff when it comes to Takumi and Gii or Misu and Shingyouji. That's why I added the original version of the smexy part of the story as a bonus chapter and I hope that this solution will make all of my dear readers happy. So if you're in the mood for something more explicit than feel free to read it.

I'd also like to thank all the people who took the time to leave a comment and/or added me to their alert and favorites lists. That means a lot to me!  
>Please take the time to review on the last part of the story and the bonus chapter as well!<p>

So, enough said! Enjoy the second part of 'Be My Valentine Forever'!

* * *

><p>Holding hands the two boys walked through the narrow streets of the mountain village, that lead uphill, occasionally stopping here and there at one of the small traditional shops to take a look. Once the lovers had left the last rows of houses behind them, they continued to follow the main road for a few more minutes before Gii suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around, motioning to Takumi to follow his example. "Look," he said quietly. The ebony-haired boy did as he was told and gasped at the sight in front of him.<p>

Below his feet the village laid in peaceful serenity, the snow on the steep roofs glistening in the sun, bathing the houses and streets in a silvery glow. "It's so beautiful," he whispered in awe. "Like a place out of a fairytale." Gii nodded and for a few moments they just stood there in silence, taking in the view. "Let's go," the handsome upper-class man finally whispered softly and motioned to a small path that wound away further uphill, away from the main road.

"Where are you taking me, Gii? What are you up to," Takumi asked curiously as they continued their walk. "You'll see," the other boy said, smiling secretively. "We're almost there." After a few more minutes he was led away from the path and they continued their way cross country until they reached the flank of the hill where Gii announced that they'd reached their destination. Takumi was confused. He let his eyes wander but apart from the trees that were spread here and there across the hilltop he couldn't discover anything special. "Come with me," Gii commanded smiling warmly and let his lover over to a group of trees. "Take a look and see if you can find anything interesting."

The black-haired boy did as he was told and sure enough he soon noticed something out of the ordinary. Against one of the tree trunks sat a large plain travel bag. He looked at his boyfriend and back at the bag on the ground. "Can I open it and see what's inside," he asked excitedly. "Of course," Gii chuckled. "Inside you'll find your first Valentine's Day surprise." The two boys crouched down and Takumi unzipped the mysterious bag to reveal a medium sized wooden sled. "Gii," he whispered huskily and turned to face his lover who was smiling affectionately.

"After you told me at the restaurant that you never went sledding as a child, I decided that it's about high time for you to do it," the amber-haired boy explained as he gently ran his hand over Takumi's cheek. "My childhood friend lives only a few minutes from here. So, before we left the restaurant I called his house and asked if he could do me this little favor. I was lucky that he was home." He'd barely finished the sentence when Takumi flung himself into his arms. "Thank you so much," he stammered, his voice breaking. "You're welcome," Gii answered and pressed his lips against Takumi's temple in a loving caress, holding him tight. "Shall we," he asked after a few moments of silence and leaned back to meet his boyfriend's gaze. Takumi nodded eagerly, his eyes glowing with excitement. "Then let's go," Gii exclaimed as he stood up and pulled the other to his feet. "Let's be children once again!"

And for the next hour they were. They laughed and squealed in joy and excitement as they sped down the hill over and over again, Gii holding Takumi with one arm while navigating the sled with his other hand. Finally he maneuvered them towards a snow bank, grinning devilishly. "Gii, no," Takumi protested laughing when he realized what his lover was up to, but it was too late. They hit the snow bank full force and tumbled giggling and squealing into the soft white mass. "Y-you are impossible Gii," Takumi sputtered chuckling as he rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms. "Don't reprimand me, when in truth you enjoyed this as much as I did," the handsome upper-class man laughed and took Takumi's hand in his.

"Do you want to play some more or should we call it a day," he asked once they'd calmed down a little. "I think I've indulged myself enough for today," Takumi answered. "I'm afraid tomorrow I'm going to have a bad muscle ache from laughing too much." "Alright, then let's put the sled back to where we found it and get going. It'll be really nice to soak and relax in the hot springs after this," Gii exclaimed and got up before he extended a hand to help Takumi to do the same. "Is it really ok to just leave the sled here," he asked frowning. "It's no big deal," the amber-haired boy explained. "I agreed with Kazuya to let him know when we're done so he can fetch it. And tomorrow, before heading back, we'll stop by his house to thank him properly."

Once they'd placed the bag securely where they'd found it, Gii led Takumi back to the small path they'd used before. "Where are we going now," the black-haired boy asked curiously. "From here we'll make our way to the ryokan," his lover explained. "It'll take us a little longer than using the main road, but the scenery is much more beautiful. Besides, I promised you to take you to my favorite place, didn't I." With that Gii took Takumi's hand again. The two lovers walked in comfortable silence, basking in the sweet feeling of being so close to each other as they continued their way through a true winter wonderland. From the corner of his eye Gii stole occasional glances of his boyfriend and what he saw made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Takumi's cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold crisp air, his dark brown eyes glowing with delight and from his delicate face radiated nothing but happiness and contentment. He was a vision of innocence and beauty. When they reached a small wooden bridge that led over a frozen creek Gii suddenly changed directions and guided Takumi away from the path again. "Come on," he said softly as they began to follow the course of the narrow river that curled away somewhere between clustered clumps of trees and bushes. Gii entered the woods and Takumi hesitantly followed his lead. They had walked for some time already when the trees unexpectedly gave way to a small clearing, revealing the most amazing sight the black-haired boy had ever laid eyes upon.

The creek met the main river that curled away into a different direction, at its source, a frozen pool of water at the foot of a rough stone wall. From the rocks high above cascaded a majestic waterfall, frozen in its movements, forming long ragged crystals of a white bluish color. The rays of sunlight that broke into the clearing, made them glisten almost magically and Takumi could only stare in awe, rendered speechless by the sheer beauty of the scene in front of him. "Isn't it amazing," Gii breathed softly into his lover's ear as he hugged him from behind, letting his hands rest on the boy's stomach. "Ever since I've discovered this spot I wanted to come here one day with you, the one I love," he whispered and placed a tender feathery kiss on Takumi's neck, just below his ear.

The ebony-haired boy shuddered under Gii's caress. "W-when…was that," he gasped out and turned his head to face his lover. "I found this place shortly after I saw you at the classic music event where Sachi and you performed," the handsome upper-class man explained and began to trail butterfly kisses along the other boy's jawline. "Gii…that means…," Takumi stammered. The amber-haired boy released him for a moment from his embrace, only long enough to turn him around, so that they came face to face. "It means that I've been in love with you Takumi from the first moment I laid eyes on you," he said tenderly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Gii," Takumi could only gasp in reply before he felt his lover's mouth brushing sensually against his own. He willingly parted his lips to allow the other boy to deepen the kiss. He obliged and Takumi moaned softly as Gii's tongue swirled teasingly around his. He was in heaven. Once they'd pulled away Takumi buried his face in the curve of Gii's neck, sighing happily. "Arigatou Gii," he whispered. "Arigatou for making this day so special, for making me feel special." Gii leaned back a bit and placed on hand under Takumi's chin, gently forcing him to look up. "You are special," he replied, brushing his thumb over his boyfriend's soft lips in a tender caress before claiming them once more. Takumi lost himself completely in Gii's passionate kiss, wishing that time would freeze for a few moments just like the cascading waters behind him.

"Welcome Saki-san," the woman, dressed in a beautiful kimono greeted and bowed low as the two boys entered the reception area of the ryokan. Takumi looked around, wide-eyed. The room was richly furnished with antique traditional Japanese furniture and to him the whole place seemed more like a palace than a guesthouse. Gii noticed Takumi's reaction and couldn't help but smile satisfactory. "As per your request we've reserved our best room for you and your companion," the woman continued. "Would you please follow me." She motioned towards a pair of stunningly painted paper doors and the two boys nodded silently. "Your luggage has already been put into your room," they were informed as they were led through elegantly decorated halls. "The onsen is open twenty-four hours, so please feel free to enjoy a bath in them whenever you want. Your dinner will be served at seven thirty."

The woman stopped in front of another set of doors and opened them gracefully before stepping aside. "Douzo," she said bowing again. "You're the only guests here today and we'll be happy to serve you. If you have a request or if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," she explained. Once the two lovers had entered the room the woman bowed one last time and closed the doors from the outside. Takumi let his eyes wander over the room and his jaw dropped in amazement. The room consisted of two units, a living area and an adjoined bedroom. The bedroom was held in the traditional Japanese style, but instead of the futons there was a low king-size bed. Sheer drapes flowed from the ceiling above it to the floor, giving the bed a canopy-style look.

The living area was a comfortably furnished tatami room and let out on one side into a small winter garden. From there a garden could be accessed, complete with a pond, a small gazebo in its center and a wooden bridge that let over to it. "Do you like it," Gii asked smiling. "Like it," Takumi exclaimed. "I love it. I've never been in a place like this before. This isn't a ryokan, it's a palace!" With that he lunged himself into his lover's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome," Gii replied, returning the embrace as he pressed his lips lovingly against Takumi's forehead. "Shall we go and soak in the onsen before it gets dark," he asked softly. "The outdoor bathing area is really beautiful. There even is a small cavern." Takumi nodded in agreement, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

In the bathhouse they quickly discarded their clothes and headed for the shower area. Once they'd finished cleaning themselves the two boys stepped into the large indoor bath and lowered themselves into the hot steaming water. Takumi sighed in contentment as the hot liquid warmed and soothed his skin. "I haven't been in a public bath or onsen for ages," he said quietly. "Really," Gii asked and raised a brow. "But almost every town has at least one and I'm sure there are onsen resorts in Shizuoka. Why didn't you go?"

"My phobia had kept me from doing it," the black-haired boy whispered. Gii didn't say anything. He just nodded silently and ran the back of his hand lovingly over Takumi's cheek in a comforting manner, smiling mildly. "What do you say, shall we explore the outside baths," he asked softly, eager to keep his lover's mind from dwelling on his sad and difficult past. "Go ahead," Takumi replied with a smile. "I'll be with you in a minute." "Take your time, but don't make me wait too long," Gii whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he went outside.

The crisp air cooled his hot sensitive skin and he headed quickly for his favorite spot, the grotto. A few steps led into a natural stone cavern, illuminated only by the daylight streaming through the entrance. In the back of the dome a small decorative waterfall provided a steady stream of fresh hot water. Underneath the surface of the steaming liquid polished stones were interspaced here and there along the walls of the cavern, serving as seats, allowing people to either lean against them or to take a half body bath if they wished.

Gii took a seat on a stone in the corner near the entrance and closed his eyes and sighed contently. The hot water and the rushing sound of the waterfall had a relaxing and soothing effect on him and he felt immediately at peace. His eyes snapped open again as he heard Takumi entering the cavern and what he saw took his breath away. The ebony-haired boy stood on the bottom step, motionless with only a small towel draped around his narrow waist as he took in his surroundings, for a moment completely oblivious to Gii's presence and his stares.

The light of the setting sun that streamed through the entrance bathed his slender body in a warm amber glow and caused the droplets of water on his skin to sparkle like diamonds. Gii found the sight before him as captivating as he found it erotic. To him Takumi looked almost like an unearthly being and the handsome upper-class man found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his lover. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered softly, almost reverently. "Gii," Takumi breathed endearingly as he slowly walked over to his boyfriend and, to Gii's surprise, straddled his lap with a sensual smile, the towel around his hips slipping up in the process.

"T-Takumi." Their eyes met and the black-haired boy leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lover's lips before resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, hugging him tightly. A soft sigh escaped Gii's mouth as he felt Takumi's naked body pressing intimately against his own. He buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and let his hands slowly travel up and down the boy's back. Delicious tingles ran down Takumi's spine, causing him to snuggle even deeper into Gii's embrace. It felt so good to be this close to him, to feel his lover's warmth and his heartbeat that matched his own so perfectly. Gii tightened his hold, gingerly nuzzling Takumi's neck before he leaned back to meet his beloved's eyes again.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely and sealed the other boy's lips with his own. Takumi kissed him back passionately, open-mouthed, allowing Gii's probing tongue complete access. He sighed in pleasure as he felt their tongues brushing sensually against each other. He could drown in the mesmerizing sensation of those kisses. When they finally pulled away after several long moments the two lovers were breathing hard. Takumi gazed at his boyfriend with love and adoration, a beautiful affectionate smile gracing his lips. Gii met Takumi's gaze, losing himself in the dark endless depths of his boyfriend's eyes.

Smiling back warmly he brought up one hand and ran it lovingly over the boy's cheek before he leaned in until their foreheads and noses touched. For several minutes the time seemed to stop as they sat there in silence, completely caught up in each other, their bodies intimately entwined. "I think we should probably return to our room," Gii finally whispered softly into the comfortable quiescence of the cavern. "I'm sure our dinner is already waiting for us. If you want we can come back again later." Takumi nodded, smiling and the handsome upper-class man placed one last sweet kiss on his lover's lips before rising to his feet.

"You know Takumi, you look really adorable in a yukata," Gii complimented in a low voice and let his eyes roam repeatedly over his boyfriend's body, taking in his appearance as they made their way back to their room. "Not to mention very sexy." "S-So do you," the black-haired boy stammered, blushing brightly. The handsome upper-class man chuckled lightly at his lover's reaction and pressed a quick feathery kiss on his cheek. When they arrived at the doors to their room, one of the staff members was already waiting for them. "Saki-san, your dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes," the woman said and bowed. "The table is already laid out in the way you requested."

"Thank you very much," Gii replied politely and couldn't help but smile when he noticed Takumi eying him in a mix of curiosity and confusion. Once the woman had left he slid the door open and gently pushed the black-haired boy inside. Everything lied in complete darkness except for the winter garden and the outside area. The pond with its gazebo and the bridge as well as the small winding paths were illuminated beautifully and the winter garden itself was only dimly lit. In the center sat a low, medium-sized dining table, elegantly set. Burning candles completed the picture and once again Takumi was left speechless. "I thought that, because it's a special day, a candle-light dinner would be a nice idea," Gii explained, smiling warmly as he led his lover over to the table.

As he moved closer Takumi noticed that a single long-stemmed crimson rose was placed onto one of the dinner sets. Gii picked it up carefully and held out toward the other boy. "For you, my beloved Takumi," he breathed endearingly. "Happy Valentine's Day." The ebony-haired boy accepted the rose with slightly shaking fingers. He brought it up to his nose and closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled the rich fragrance of the flower. "Thank you, Gii," he said huskily and met his boyfriend's loving gaze. "You're so sweet." He placed the rose back down on the table and kissed the young man deeply, settling his arms at the nape of the other's neck. A soft sigh escaped him as he felt strong arms pulling him into a tight embrace and Gii's tongue caressing his own.

When they finally broke the kiss after long moments, Takumi ran his hand gently over his lover's cheek. "I have something for you as well," he whispered softly and slipped away from Gii's hold. He disappeared into the darkness of the room only to return a short while later with a medium-sized gift box in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said smiling gently as he handed it over to the handsome upper-class man. Gii's eyes went wide with delight as he opened the lid and looked at the contents of the box. "These are homemade chocolates," he exclaimed perplexed. "Takumi how did you…when…?" The black-haired boy smiled at Gii's flustered expression. "I asked Akaike-kun for help," he explained. "He got me permission to use the dorm kitchen for one afternoon. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am! I never expected that I would get something so special like homemade chocolates, especially after your 'threat' that I might not get anything at all," Gii stated with a pouty stare, feigning hurt. "That was very mean, you know?" Takumi chuckled and leaned in to peck his lover's lips apologetically. "Apology accepted," the handsome upper-class man sighed, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Now, I'd really like to try one of those delicious sweets, but as you can see my hands are already full." Getting the hint Takumi shook his head and reached into the box to pick up one of the sweet treats. "You're impossible Gii," he laughed as he held the piece of chocolate up to his lover's lips. The amber-haired boy began to suckle on it, savoring the rich taste. "This is really delicious," he sighed contently.

"Mou Gii," Takumi exclaimed, "if you don't hurry the chocolate is going to melt in my hand." "That's what I'm counting on," the handsome upper-class man whispered velvet-like and teasingly licked his boyfriend's finger and lapped at the sensitive skin at its base, causing the boy to gasp out. A sudden knock on the door interrupted his seductive actions and he quickly took the remaining piece into his mouth. "Those are going to be our desert," he breathed softly into Takumi's ear before he went to answer the door.

The two lovers enjoyed their luxurious dinner mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing loving glances from each other or smiling warmly when their eyes met. Sighing in satisfaction Takumi finally placed down his chopsticks and let his eyes travel over the illuminated Japanese garden. "Ne Gii, can we take a short walk and explore the garden a little before we enjoy our desert," he asked with puppy dog eyes. "It looks so beautiful and serene." The handsome upper-class man nodded smiling. "I don't see why we couldn't," he replied. "I'll just get our shoes and the haori for our yukata. It's too cold to go outside without a jacket."

Only a short while later the two boys walked the snow covered paths of the traditional garden, hand in hand. "It's so quiet and peaceful," Takumi said quietly and closing his eyes he took a deep breath of the crisp, clear night air. "This is the perfect way to end an incredibly beautiful day." He squeezed Gii's hand gratefully and beamed at him. The amber-haired boy returned the smile and led his lover towards the frozen pond with the gazebo. Once the two lovers had reached the wooden pavilion they took a moment to take in their surroundings. "It's really nice and romantic, isn't it," Takumi marveled. "it sure is," Gii agreed and hugged his boyfriend tightly from behind.

"I've never been out here at night," he said and rested his chin on Takumi's shoulder. The black-haired boy leaned against Gii's firm chest and placed his hands gently over his lover's, sighing contently. "Are you happy," the handsome upper-class man asked softly and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck lovingly. "Very," Takumi replied, his voice equally soft. "And not just because of all the sweet things you did for me today. Just being with you, knowing that I'm in your heart makes me incandescently happy. Your love changed my life in so many ways." He fell silent for a moment and turned around in Gii's embrace to face him. "Gii, I'm grateful and I feel so fortunate to have you in my life. I love you so much," he whispered and blushing lightly at his words he gingerly trailed the contours of the other boy's face.

"I love you too," the amber-haired boy said hoarsely. "More than I can say. From now on many things are going to change in our lives, but no matter what the future holds in store I want us to always be together," his voice trailed off and he drew in a shaky breath. "Gii," Takumi inquired, frowning a little as he noticed his boyfriend's nervousness. "You captured my heart and you make me complete," the handsome upper-class man continued, his voice slightly trembling. "I can't imagine a life without you anymore and I wish for you to be by my side forever." With that Gii stepped away from his lover and knelt down before him, producing a small velvet box he'd been hiding beneath his haori. With a fleeting tremble around his lips he opened it and gently took Takumi's hand, the boy staring at him wide-eyed.

"I want to be your family. I want to make your happiness the way you make mine. Hayama Takumi, will you marry me," he asked huskily, his voice laced with hope. "Yes," the ebony-haired boy replied shakily after a brief moment of silence, his voice barely more than a whisper and tears welling up in his dark brown eyes. "A thousand times 'yes'!" Smiling happily Gii rose to his feet and took the ring from the box. As he slipped the silver band tenderly on the ring finger of Takumi's left hand, his own eyes began to tear up. "God, I love you," he whispered endearingly and caught his fiancé's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, holding him tight.

Takumi replied with equal passion and felt his knees grow weak as their tongues came together for a heated, sensual dance. He moaned softly into Gii's mouth, tightening the grip around his shoulders. Finally the handsome upper-class man broke the kiss and pulled away, only enough to allow him and his fiancé to catch their breaths. "Let's go back and continue this inside," he breathed seductively against Takumi's lips and began to place butterfly kisses along his jawline, one of his hands sneaking slowly down the boy's chest and finally disappearing into the opening of his yukata. "G-Gii," the ebony-haired boy gasped out as he felt his fiancé's fingers brush softly over his skin and nestled closer.

"I take that as a 'yes'," the handsome upper-class man said velvet-like and licked Takumi's ear playfully. The boy gasped again, his body already reacting to Gii's erotic and seductive actions. "I know your chocolates are still waiting for us," the amber-haired boy whispered in his bedroom voice, referring to their earlier conversation and halting his caresses for a brief moment he leaned back a bit to meet his fiancé's gaze. "But tonight there's only one thing I want for desert…you." Takumi blushed deeply and gave an almost imperceptible nod, his eyes burning with love and passion for the handsome upper-class man. Gii smiled warmly and inched closer to seal his fiancé's lips with a sweet, lingering but innocent kiss before he lifted him up into his arms and carried him all the way back to their room.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "Haori", a jacket-like coat that's worn over a kimono or at some onsen over the yukata, especially in winter.

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

I also started working on the last story of the 'Popping the Question' set. It's going to be a multi-chaptered story, so look forward to that!


	3. Be my Valentine Forever, Bonus

**Be My Valentine Forever - Bonus Chapter**

**A/N:** Alright, here's the onsen scene in the original, explicit version. Enjoy and take a moment to review, please!

* * *

><p>"Shall we go and soak in the onsen before it gets dark," Gii asked softly. "The outdoor bathing area is really beautiful. There even is a small cavern." Takumi nodded in agreement, smiling widely at his boyfriend.<p>

In the bathhouse they quickly discarded their clothes and headed for the shower area. Once they'd finished cleaning themselves the two boys stepped into the large indoor bath and lowered themselves into the hot steaming water. Takumi sighed in contentment as the hot liquid warmed and soothed his skin. "I haven't been in a public bath or onsen for ages," he said quietly. "Really," Gii asked and raised a brow. "But almost every town has at least one and I'm sure there are onsen resorts in Shizuoka. Why didn't you go?"

"My phobia had kept me from doing it," the black-haired boy whispered. Gii didn't say anything. He just nodded silently and ran the back of his hand lovingly over Takumi's cheek in a comforting manner, smiling mildly. "What do you say, shall we explore the outside baths," he asked softly, eager to keep his lover's mind from dwelling on his sad and difficult past. "Go ahead," Takumi replied with a smile. "I'll be with you in a minute." "Take your time, but don't make me wait too long," Gii whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he went outside.

The crisp air cooled his hot sensitive skin and he headed quickly for his favorite spot, the grotto. A few steps led into a natural stone cavern, illuminated only by the daylight streaming through the entrance. In the back of the dome a small decorative waterfall provided a steady stream of fresh hot water. Underneath the surface of the steaming liquid polished stones were interspaced here and there along the walls of the cavern, serving as seats, allowing people to either lean against them or to take a half body bath if they wished.

Gii took a seat on a stone in the corner near the entrance and closed his eyes and sighed contently. The hot water and the rushing sound of the waterfall had a relaxing and soothing effect on him and he felt immediately at peace. His eyes snapped open again as he heard Takumi entering the cavern and what he saw took his breath away. The ebony-haired boy stood on the bottom step, motionless with only a small towel draped around his narrow waist as he took in his surroundings, for a moment completely oblivious to Gii's presence and his stares.

The light of the setting sun that streamed through the entrance bathed his slender body in a warm amber glow and caused the droplets of water on his skin to sparkle like diamonds. Gii found the sight before him as captivating as he found it erotic. To him Takumi looked almost like an unearthly being and the handsome upper-class man found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his lover. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered softly, almost reverently. "Gii," Takumi breathed endearingly as he slowly walked over to his boyfriend and, to Gii's surprise, straddled his lap with a sensual smile, the towel around his hips slipping up in the process. "T-Takumi."

Their eyes met and the black-haired boy leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lover's lips before resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, hugging him tightly. A soft sigh escaped Gii's mouth as he felt Takumi's naked body pressing intimately against his own. He buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and let his hands slowly travel up and down the boy's back. Delicious tingles ran down Takumi's spine, causing him to snuggle even deeper into Gii's embrace. It felt so good to be this close to him, to feel his lover's warmth and his heartbeat that matched his own so perfectly. Gii tightened his hold, gingerly nuzzling Takumi's neck before he leaned back to meet his beloved's eyes again.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely and sealed the other boy's lips with his own. Takumi kissed him back passionately, open-mouthed, allowing Gii's probing tongue complete access. He sighed in pleasure as he felt their tongues brushing sensually against each other. He could drown in the mesmerizing sensation of those kisses. When they finally pulled away after several long moments the two lovers were breathing hard. Gii brushed his thumb lightly over Takumi's soft swollen lips, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Gii," the ebony-haired boy whispered seductively and slowly closed his eyes. Unable to resist the beautiful temptation he held in his arms, the handsome upper-class man began to trail sweet butterfly kisses along Takumi's jawline all the way up to his ear. Takumi shuddered under these caresses, the feeling of Gii's hot breath against his neck making his skin crawl. Gii continued his sensual actions, slowly licking and kissing his way down to Takumi's slender neck. The black-haired boy moaned softly when he felt Gii lightly nipping his skin. One of his hands disappeared into Gii's amber-colored hair as he tilted his head, exposing more of his sensitive flesh to his lover's mercy.

Without hesitation the handsome upper-class man took the heated skin between his teeth sucking and biting gently, setting Takumi's body on fire. When the black-haired boy moaned again in pleasure Gii couldn't resist his desire to mark his boyfriend's flawless skin any longer. He let his tongue trail sensually over Takumi's neck as he gently gripped his hair, forcing him to tilt his head a little further before he sunk his teeth into the boy's soft and yielding flesh. Takumi's grip of Gii's damp silky strands tightened momentarily and he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Ahh!" Gii released the assaulted skin, placed a loving feathery kiss on the mark that was forming and slowly moved his mouth up his lover's throat until he finally caught his lips once more.

As they shared a deep intimate and ardent kiss, Takumi let his hands travel over Gii's shoulders, down to his chest, his fingers brushing teasingly over the other boy's nipples in the process. The handsome upper-class man's body twitched at the sudden sensual assault and he couldn't help but sigh softly against his lover's lips. Encouraged by Gii's reaction Takumi continued to stroke and squeeze the boy's nipples playfully, the open-mouthed kisses they shared becoming more demanding and lustful, driving Gii mad with need and want for his boyfriend. He gasped out again and when he felt the evidence of their mutual desire between them, hard and unyielding, whatever self-restraint had been left up to that moment vanished into the air. He simply couldn't hold himself back any longer, he wanted more, needed more than just touches and kisses.

He wanted to take Takumi, wanted to possess him. He wanted to feel him and satisfy the raging lust and desire that were pulsing through his own body. He broke the heated kiss they were sharing and breathing raggedly he looked at his lover, a silent question burning in his dark passion-glazed eyes. Takumi tenderly outlined Gii's quivering lips with his thumb and slowly rose from his boyfriend's lap, causing the boy to stare up at him in confusion. With a sultry smile the black-haired boy stepped away from his lover and slowly made his way to the back of the cavern, Gii's eyes following his every move. Once he'd reached his destination, Takumi turned around and leaning casually against the wall he faced his boyfriend.

"Come over here," he whispered velvet-like and held out his arms toward the handsome upper-class man in invitation. Gii blinked a few times and drew in a sharp breath, before rising from his sitting position, unable to take his eyes off his lover as he closed the distance between them. To him Takumi had never been more beautiful, more erotic and one single word entered his mind, 'perfection'. He wrapped his arms around the boy's narrow waist as he took his mouth captive with an almost animalistic hunger. Takumi parted his lips willingly, welcoming Gii to deepen the kiss. He sighed in pleasure as their tongues met and intertwined and he felt himself being pushed further into the warm smooth wall of the cavern.

Without breaking the kiss Gii shifted a bit and parted Takumi's legs with his knee, the towel that still clung to the boy's hips loosening and slipping down in the process. When they at last pulled away the handsome upper-class man moved his lips down Takumi's throat to his shoulders and collarbones where he began to lick, nip and kiss. The black-haired boy shuddered and gasped out as his lover's lips pressed against his sensitive skin, burning where they touched. "A-Ah!" Gii continued his sensual assault and as he felt his lover's hands slowly roam over his body in response, he sighed softly.

Takumi let his hands travel south, his fingertips ghosting along Gii's erection, eliciting sweet soft sounds of pleasure from him. He gently closed his hand around the amber-haired boy's hardened member and began to stroke it evenly. When Gii thrust his hips forward, moaning, Takumi sped up his gesture and moved his fingers a few more times from the root to the head of the shaft before he brushed his thumb teasingly over the tip, applying a little pressure on the slit. Gii's head snapped back and he cried out as a sudden wave of heat washed over him. "Oh God…Takumi!"

The ebony-haired boy slowly moved his hand back up over his boyfriend's stomach and let it rest on his heaving chest. Gii inched closer until their noses touched, his hot breath caressing Takumi's face, sending languorous shivers down the boy's spine. "I want you," he whispered hoarsely, his voice laden with lust and desire. With a seductive smile Takumi placed a chaste kiss on his Gii's lips before he turned around in his embrace and pressed his hands against the wall for support, giving his lover silent permission to go further.

Gii ardently caressed Takumi's neck and shoulders as he reached around to let his hands wander over the boy's front, finally settling them on his hips. The black-haired boy turned his head and the two lovers kissed hard and passionately. Gii shifted slightly and tightening the grip around Takumi's hips he slowly pushed into his welcoming body. Takumi moaned softly as he felt his lover entering him and arched his back. "So beautiful," the handsome upper-class man murmured and pressed his hands against the other boy's waist and abdomen, thrusting slowly into Takumi's entrance, burying himself in his heat.

Takumi almost instantly adjusted to Gii's rhythm and as they shared another searing kiss he placed one arm around his boyfriend's neck. Gii shifted inside him, changing the angle of his thrusts and was awarded with a cry of pleasure as he brushed against Takumi's sweet spot. Gradually he sped up his movements to fast, deep and hard strokes, hitting the same spot over and over again, causing the black-haired boy to scream out at every thrust. "Oh yes…G-Gii…yes!"

An all too familiar feeling started to churn in his stomach and set his whole body on fire as his climax began to build. Feeling Takumi tremble under his ministrations Gii closed his hand around his lover's erect member and moved his fingers along the shaft in rhythm to his thrusts. Takumi cried out once more and threw his head back as he went over the edge, the waves of his orgasm pulsing rapidly through his body, overwhelming his senses. Gii continued to thrust into his lover and moaned in raw pleasure as he felt his walls tightening around him. "T-Takumi," he screamed out and sunk his teeth into his boyfriend's shoulder, his own orgasm ripping from him, filling every last inch of the boy.

Breathing hard he slipped out of Takumi's body and turned the boy around to take him tightly into his arms. Takumi snuggled into Gii's embrace his own breath still ragged, both boys shivering in the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking. Gii gently cradled Takumi's head against his shoulder and buried his face in the curve of his lover's neck. "T-that was amazing," he breathed softly, pressing tender post-coital kisses onto the boy's hot skin. "Yes, it was," Takumi sighed and ran his hand through Gii's hair in a loving caress. After a few silent moments the handsome upper-class man slightly loosened his embrace and lowered himself into the hot soothing water, pulling the other boy down with him.

Takumi gazed at his boyfriend with love and adoration, a beautiful affectionate smile gracing his lips. Gii met Takumi's gaze, losing himself in the dark endless depths of his boyfriend's eyes. Smiling back warmly he brought up one hand and ran it lovingly over the boy's cheek before he leaned in until their foreheads and noses touched. For several minutes the time seemed to stop as they sat there in silence, completely caught up in each other, their bodies intimately entwined. "I think we should probably return to our room," Gii finally whispered softly into the comfortable quiescence of the cavern. "I'm sure our dinner is already waiting for us. If you want we can come back again later." Takumi nodded, smiling and the handsome upper-class man placed one last sweet kiss on his lover's lips before rising to his feet.


End file.
